Twisted
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: When you love your brother's girlfriend, it can only be a dirty little sercet. But say she fell in love with you, what can you do? A twisted love story. Smitchie/Nitchie. Love Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

"**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me."**

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift.**

Shane sat in the living room, strumming at his guitar. A tune was starting to form but then, Nate and his girlfriend came back from their trip to the cinema. Mitchie came into the living room, "Hey Shane." She smiled. She had long brown hair, that came down to her just below her shoulders. Her smile was the brightest smile Shane had ever seen. She had chocolate brown eyes that made Shane melt. There was only one thing wrong with her.

She was dating Nate, Shane's younger brother. He glanced up at her. "Hey."

"You writing a song?" She asked, taking off her coat, gloves and scarf.

"Yeah." He answered simply.

Mitchie sat down on the sofa opposite him. "Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Shane!" She whined. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not finished, barely started." He told her.

Mitchie pulled off her purple knitted hat, "Well, you'll tell me when your done.. right?"

"Whatever."

"Moody."

Nate came into the living room and sat next to Mitchie placing a kiss on her lips. Shane watched from under his fringe, he envied him. "Hey Shane."

"Hey." He said shortly.

Mitchie leaned over to Nate's ear and stage whispered. "He's being moody. I think it's his... you know, time of the month."

Nate laughed and Shane glared up at them. "You're not funny."

"Lighten up." Mitchie said, still laughing. Shane got up off the sofa and moved over to the window seat on the other side of the room.

He focused back on his song, he wanted to write something but the only thing that came to his head was Mitchie. He shook his head of those thoughts, he couldn't write a song but his brother's girlfriend. That would be just wrong. He looked back over to the happy couple.

"Nate stop it." She giggled as he climbed on top of her.  
"Say you love me" He demanded playfully.  
Mitchie rolled her eyes. "But you know that. So why do I have to tell you?"  
"Because one day you might not say it to me."  
"I love you." She said and then their lips met once again. Shane looked away, he felt sick. He wanted to be the one she kissed, the one she loved, the one that made her laugh. Shane got up and stormed out of the door, his guitar's neck clutched in his hand.

"Sorry Shane!" Nate yelled out after him. "Forgot you get a bit jealous, since you haven't had a girlfriend in a while." They laughed.

Shane stopped in his tracks, he went to face them but stopped himself and kept on walking. He was up in this room, sitting on his bed. He felt like smashing his guitar up, this song was not working out. Every time he opened his mouth to sing something he couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling. Just then their was a knock at his room and Mitchie poked her head round, "Hello."

"Can you just like, leave me alone?"

"Relax." Mitchie laughed. "God. I just wanted to talk to you."

Shane lied the guitar down on his lap. "About what?"

"This book I saw, it looks really good. It's about-"

"The legends of music?" He asked.

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You've seen it too?"

"Of course I have." Shane said. "It got the greatest artists in it from Prince to Led Zeppelin."

Mitchie smiled at him. "Have you got it?"

"Not yet, you?"

"I'm hoping to get it for my birthday." She said and Shane's eyes lit up, he could get it for her for her birthday next week, it would be the perfect present.

"You never know." The door opened slightly and Nate, he poked his head round the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Mitchie said standing up and straighten out her clothes. "See you later, Shane."

"Bye." He mumbled, as soon as they left the room, Shane fell back on his pillow, he shut his eyes tightly and pressed his palm against his forehead. He had to stop it, she wasn't his girlfriend, she would never be. She was happy with Nate, his brother for crying out loud. He felt like screaming, crying and breaking something, it was just wrong to feel like this, so wrong.He pushed the guitar away from him. He felt emotionally exhausted, he put his head in his hands and groaned to himself. Just then Jason, his older brother came into the room. "What's up with you?" He asked.

Shane looked up at him. "Oh, er, nothing. Just thinking." He said standing up and pretending to sort stuff out in his room.

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff, OK? Just some things." He answered bluntly, Jason looked at him with this eyebrows raised. "What do you want Jason?"

"Nothing, just a brotherly chat."

"Get out."

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm going." He exited the room and Shane fell back against his wall. Would he ever be happy?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Recently I've been hopelessly reaching out for this girl, Who's out of this world. Believe me. She's got a boyfriend. He drives me round the bend."**

**Obviously – McFly.**

Shane sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen picking at his egg and bacon, twirling his fork around. He had been doing this for about the last ten minutes. Just then Nate came down stairs, with his phone in his hand, smiling at a text. He sat down next to Shane, who rolled his eyes. He didn't want this. Nate chuckled to himself softly which made Shane clutch his fork tight in his hands. She met _him_ first, so why did Nate get her? _"You don't mind though, right man?" _He asked when was going out with her on their so-called first date and when Nate wanted to ask her out, he said to Shane. _"That's alright though isn't it? I mean you don't like her, do you?"_ Shane regretted his answer, till this very day. He wanted to say that it wasn't alright because he was in love with her, he met her first so she should be his girlfriend but instead Shane put on a fake smile and said. _"Of course it's alright. I don't like her, she's too young for me anyway."_

"Hey, Shane. I need you help." Nate asked, turning to face him. Shane mentally groaned to himself before facing Nate. "Yeah?"

"What can I get Mitchie for her birthday? I mean, it's _tomorrow_ and I have nothing. I don't want to get something _too_ cliché but I don't want to just give her like, a mixed tape because, well we're not 30 or married." He rambled.

Shane gulped, he knew he should be the nice be the nice big brother and give him his idea, for the book. "Err, what about a necklace or something? She's a girl. Girls like sparkly things." He covered focusing back on his plate.

"I don't think so, that's what I meant by too cliché. I want to get her something she wants."

Shane shut his eyes, he had to tell him. "Well, there's this book. It's about the legends of music, mostly guitar. We were talking about it the other day, she seemed to really want it. Maybe you should get her that. I know she'll love it."

Nate smiled to himself before grabbing his wallet of the side."Thanks man, you're a life saver."

As Nate left the room and Shane sunk down into his chair and hung his head. He wanted to get that present for her but he couldn't Nate was her boyfriend, he couldn't get a better present for her than her boyfriend. It was just wrong.

"Morning Sweetheart." Shane's Mother said as she entered the kitchen. "Where's your brother going?" She asked as she started to load the washing.

"Out." He muttered finally taking a bite of his food.

"Yes, I know that." She rolled her eyes. "I'm asking where?"

Shane shrugged and got off his chair, sweeping his left overs into the bin and placing his plate in the sink.

"Shane? What's wrong with you lately?" She asked, standing in front of him. He met her eyes for the first time and they seemed to be full with worry. "You're not the same boy you were last year."

Shane laughed and tried to get past her. "I'm still the same."

She moved in front of him again. "You're not Shane, you used to be such a bubbly and charming young man and now, you're so... distant and closed off."

"I'm still bubbly and charming, I've just grown up." He excused himself.

His mother's eyes fell down to the floor. "I just wish I had my Shane back." He groaned to himself, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mum, I-"

"No, Shane. I understand. I just miss the things we used to do together, you know as a family. Jason is always off a university, Nate is with Mitchie most of the time and you're all I have left."

Shane bit his lip before concluded, "How about a family dinner? Tomorrow?"

She looked up at Shane with beaming eyes. "Really? Shane nodded. "Oh thank you, Shane!"

That was a bad idea. Shane was not sitting at the dinner table opposite Mitchie, who was sitting next to Nate, who kept whispering in her ear making her giggle. His Mother was smiling non-stop and went over the top with everything as usual. "Do you want your present now?" Nate asked her.

Mitchie's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "OK." She grinned.

Nate grinned back and quickly got up from the table and rushed up the stairs to get her present, tripping as he ran. He came back down in no time and placed a kiss on her cheek as he passed the package to her. She ripped open the paper and looked down at the book in her hands, her eyes flickered up to Shane, who quickly looked down at his lap to avoid eye contact. "Nate, what- how did you know?"

Nate stuttered a little bit, "Well I-I saw it and I thought of you."

Mitchie smiled at Nate and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

Shane gulped back his feelings, he looked back up at Nate and Mitchie looking at the book. Mitchie pointed at something and Nate nodded in agreement. Shane watched in frustration, he wished he had never given that idea, his idea, to Nate. He watched as Mitchie looked up at Nate and he wrapped his arm around her. Shane stood up slowly which drew attention to him, he smiled at the guests. "Excuse me, I'll be back... in a second." Shane walked away from the table with his eyes shut. He heard some whispering behind him but he ignore it and climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

He threw himself down on his bed and yelled into his pillow, muffling out most of the sound. He felt disgusted with himself, he felt like he was obsessed with her: she was all he thought about, sang about, dreamed about. He felt isolated in his thoughts about her, he wanted to scream at Nate. Tell him that he doesn't understand her like he does but he couldn't. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Shane?" It was Mitchie.

"Um, yeah?" He stood up and watched as her enter the room.

"Are you OK?" She asked shutting the door behind her. He nodded but Mitchie didn't look fooled. "You're a terrible liar, Shane." He knitted his eyebrows together. "I know you are not OK and I also know that you told Nate about the book."

"I didn't tell Nate about the book." Mitchie rose her eyebrows. "...OK, I did. He just wanted to get the perfect present for you."

"I know but I would of loved whatever _he_ got me." Mitchie stressed.

"So you don't like the book?" Shane asked.

"I don't like the fact that Nate didn't think of a present himself." Shane looked down at the floor before looking back up at Mitchie, following her curves on his way up.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, pulling her cardigan tighter around her body.

"What? Nothing!" He covered, stuttering. Mitchie studied Shane's face before turning away and exiting his room. He slapped his hands over his face and continued to hit himself in the face before he finally plucked up the courage to go back downstairs. He carefully trod down the stairs, making no eye contact what so ever with Mitchie. He could feel everyone's eyes watching him, piercing through his skin but he ignored them and continued to eat his food. Soon their gaze moved off him and the were tangled up in conversations and laughter once again. The voice that stood out the most was Mitchie, it was angelic. Shane squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the voice inside his head which was telling him to make her his but he couldn't do that to his own brother. It was also telling him to continue reaching out to her, but he hadn't realised he was but then he suddenly thought about it, the arguing with her, talking about the book with her, looking at her body... He had to stop it.

------------

**Thanks for reviewing and adding the story(/me) to your favourites/alerts.**

**Follow me on Twitter: LuckyxxStar – for updates and previews ;)**

**Thank you x**

------------


	3. Chapter 3

"**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, My dirty little secret. Who has to know?"**

**Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects**

Shane sat alone on the porch outside his house, his guitar resting on his knees. It was freezing, he had his leather jacket on and a scarf. He was strumming at his guitar with his numb fingers and every time he sang, a puff of air floated through the air. "_She's such a flirt and I am the lonely heart. Give it a chance, for our love to start." _He sang softly. _"But you'll never see, if you don't give me a shot to show you what I've got." _He trailed off slowly as he saw a figure approaching him, it was quite foggy so he couldn't make out who it was. He played another cord and continued to sing softly. "_But it's too late to pretend, you know me better then I know myself. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf."_

The person walked up the path to Shane's house but he still couldn't tell who it was, that wasn't until the fog cleared up around them. It was Mitchie, Shane felt his heart swell up but he ignored it and continued to strum aimlessly at his guitar as he watched her come up the steps. She sat down on the chair opposite him and smiled, he continued to play until Mitchie clutched the guitar strings in her hand. "Stop playing and talk to me."

Shane laughed and dropped his hands from the guitar.

"What do you want?"

"That's nice." Mitchie said sarcastically. She laughed before clearing her throat. "Look, I want to say sorry about yesterday. I was totally being rude to you-"

"You weren't-" Shane started.

"I was. I know you were just trying to help out Nate with a present idea."

Shane looked down and fiddled with the guitar strings. "Yeah, I was. Just trying to be a good big brother."

"Right." Mitchie said. "So I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Shane looked up and smiled at her. "You might want to tell him you're here. He's been going on about your little 'trip' all morning." Mitchie giggled which made Shane bit his lip. "Go on."

Mitchie got up from the chair and went to the door with opened as soon as she approached it. "Hey! Sweetie!" Shane scoffed at Nate's pet name for Mitchie.

"Hey,"

"You ready to go?" Nate asked jingling the keys in his hand. Mitchie nodded and he grabbed his coat, slipping it on before shutting the front door. "See you later, Shane." He said as he hopped down the porch steps with Mitchie behind him.

"Bye Nate." He said unenthusiastically. Mitchie smiled at him which Shane returned softly. He watched as Mitchie caught up with him and grabbed his hand. Nate placed a kiss on her head as they walked to the car. Nate opened the car door for Mitchie and as soon as she got in, he raced round to his side. Shane sighed and pulled his guitar off his lap as he watched the car speed away into the fog and ice. He got up off his chair and went inside the house, finally feeling the cold.

Shane sat in his bedroom, scribbling down some lyrics. The phone rang but Shane heard his mother pick it up, he smiled at the song which was almost finished when his mum flew into his room. "Shane." She sobbed. He stood up, immediately worried. "What's wrong? You're freaking me out."

"It's Nate.... and Mitchie. We need to go, they're at the hospital."

Shane felt his heart sink, he felt sick to his stomach.

_Mitchie giggled and Nate laughed as they drove down the icy roads. He pulled out a CD case from the side of car and placed it in the player. "I love this song!" Mitchie exclaimed as the song 'Funky Music' by Prince blared out in the car._

"_You act like I didn't know that!" He laughed, turning it up. "Good music taste ey?" he winked._

_Mitchie laughed "Very. He's number-"_

"_6 on the best guitarists of all time list." Nate finished and Mitchie laughed as she began to sing and dance to the song. _

"If you ain't got no partner you can use your hair, Shake it like a hooker, baby, I don't care." _Mitchie sang flicking her hair round, Nate laughed watching her._

"The nastier you get, the funkier we got, My claim to fame is scandal, baby, and I ain't here to stop (Ow!)" _Nate laughed as they both started to dance but soon he hit a patch of black ice and his car swerved, he tried to gain control but he hit a pole on the side of the road making them both unconscious as they hit the the dash board in front, lucky for Nate, his steering wheel stopped him from going any further but Mitchie hit her head with a great force._

Shane and Nate were sitting in Mitchie's hospital room, she had been unconscious for two days. Nate had been released the same day as the accident but was now living with the guilt. Mitchie's mother had gone to talk to the doctor so Shane and Nate waited in the room. Shane had to drive Nate to the hospital as he didn't trust himself on the road any more. "It's all my fault." Nate whispered and Shane turned to look at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"No Nate. It's not. There was ice on the road, it could of happened to anyone." Shane reassured him but Nate shook his head.

"I wasn't paying attention, Shane." He confessed. "I should have been looking at where I was going." Shane sighed and grabbed his brother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Nate, it's OK. She'll wake up."

Nate sighed and shook his head, placing it into his hands. Just then Shane saw Mitchie's eyes flutter open and she adjusted herself to the room and light. Shane's eyes were wide and he was unable to get words out so he just hit Nate in the arm. His head shot up to glare at brother but when he saw Shane was staring at something, he whipped his head round to see Mitchie, awake. He stood up slowly and stuttered moving closer to her. "Mitch?" He whimpered. She slowly turned her head round to see Nate, he reached towards her and pushed he fringed back, her eyes widened and before Shane or Nate could say anything she let out a high pitched scream that made them cover their ears. Mitchie climbed out of the hospital bed pulling all the different wires off herself making the heart monitor let out a long beep. "Mitchie, you need to get back into the bed." Shane said because Nate was stuck like a stature.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled, backing up to the wall.

Nate eyes widened. "W-what?" Suddenly a buzz of doctors and Mitchie's mother came into the room, two doctors lead Shane and Nate out of the room. The next few minutes were torture, Nate was panicking pacing up and down the hospital hall, while Shane just stood there not knowing what to do. "She doesn't know who I am, Shane!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" Nate said, facing Shane. "Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend doesn't even know who I am?!"

Shane sighed. "Nate, it'll all be fine."

"You don't know that Shane. So just shut up." He snapped and Shane lent against the wall in defeat, he folding his arms.

After a few moments of silence, most of the doctors left Mitchie's room and one of them called Nate and Shane back in, Nate slowly walked into the room with Shane close behind. The doctor sat them opposite Mitchie and her mother. Mitchie kept looking at Shane, like she knew who he was or something. "Mitchie," The doctor said slowly. Mitchie had her arms wrapped around her Mum, as if she was being protected. "Do you know they are?" He asked gently.

Mitchie looked at them, before whimpering, "No," She looked back at the doctor and her Mother. "Should I?"

Nate sucked in his breath. Yes, she should know who he was. He loved her, she loved him but now that was all gone. Mitchie scanned the room, first looking at Nate, he looked sad and upset – yet she didn't know who he was. Then she looked at Shane, she felt like she knew him. "Are you my boyfriend?" She asked suddenly, both Nate and Shane shot up in there seats. Shane looked like a deer caught headlines, what should he say? He couldn't say anything his words got stuck.

"No." Nate said. "No," He repeated looking at Shane. "I'm your boyfriend." He said pointing to himself.

Mitchie studied Nate and pulled a face, he wasn't what she thought her boyfriend would look like. When Shane and Nate left the room, her mother came in and after she calmed down, she explained everything to Mitchie. Her family, her friends, her boyfriend and for some reason, Mitchie thought it was Shane. "Oh."

That one word shattered Nate's heart. He got up off his seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Shane sat there awkwardly under Mitchie's gaze, the girl he had been obsessed about for nearly a year, thought he was her boyfriend and was now watching him. His brother's girlfriend. It was just sick and wrong. Shane stood up and excused himself from the room and as he left he could hear Mitchie sobbing, asking 'What had she done wrong?' And 'Why did they leave?' - she was confused. Just about the same amount as Shane, even Nate.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Hope you all had a good Christmas and a wonderful new year.  
Here you go Julia, I know you wanted the next chapter, lol.  
Review! :) xx**

**Twitter – LuckyxxStar **


End file.
